


No Turning Back

by ericaj318



Series: The Last Ship - Slattery and Jackson [2]
Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: A short prequel to my story 'Unease'. First season of 'The Last Ship' SlatteryxOC





	1. Chapter 1

After four months at sea, Haven was anxious about returning home because of a situation that had developed between her and her senior officer Mike Slattery.  On the eve of their departure from Antarctica, she waited until the crew turned in for the night before making her way to Slattery’s quarters. Once she arrived, she knocked on his door.

“Come in,” she heard his voice answer through the door.

She took a deep breath before she pulled open his door to reveal herself to him.  She had her curls pulled into a neat bun to keep according to dresscode which allowed her eyes to more clearly visible and they were showing fear.  “XO, can we talk?” she asked after she was through his door.

Slattery sighed knowing exactly what she was there to discuss, “What is it Lieutenant?”

Haven took a deep breath, “Mike, I know neither of us are proud of what’s happened between us during our time on this ship but I need to know if it goes any further or if we forget it ever happened when we return home.”

Mike looked at her as he gestured for her to come sit next to him on his bed.  Once she did, he placed his hand over hers, “I want to say that we can continue how we have been but even though things between Christina and I haven’t been good for a long time, I can’t end it without at least trying.  I have to do that for my kids. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Haven stated, “I knew when we started this that it wouldn’t be able to continue but I will miss you.  If it makes things easier, I can take another position when we return home.”

Mike shook his head, “That isn’t necessary.  Was there anything else you wanted?” he asked, grabbing onto her hand that his was resting on.

Haven looked away, she didn’t want him to see how much her heart was breaking because she knew this wasn’t going to be forever when it started.  Mike pulled her face back to him, gently tugging her chin, “Don’t be upset. There is a reason we’re not supposed to get involved with fellow crew members,” he stated before leaning forward and placing his lips to hers while laying her back onto his bed.

“What are you doing?” she asked, breathless as she pulled away looking up at him.

Mike grinned as he looked down at her, cupping her cheek in his hand, “Saying goodbye.”

 

The following day, Haven was in the weapons room with Kara when she heard Captain Chandler come over the intercom.  

“I need the entire crew on the deck in fifteen for an announcement,” he announced before he signed off.  

Haven looked at Kara, “What do you think this is about?” she asked, her face curious.

Kara shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know but if he wants us out there and he isn’t announcing over the comm then it can’t be good news.”

Haven nodded as the two got up and put on their coats to walk out to be addressed by the Captain.

“Thank you all for coming out and for all the work you do on this ship,” Tom began, “You are an exemplary crew and because of that fact, I have news from home that I need to share with you along with a change in mission.  Back home and across the world, a deadly virus has taken out about 80% of the population. We haven't heard from our own Government in multiple days and we can’t reach anyone which leads me to believe there is no one left.  We can’t go home because there is no one to go to. Dr. Rachel Scott is aboard this ship and she believes she can create a cure so we are going to stay at sea where we can keep her and her research safe until she can create a cure.  I’m sorry to all of you for what you must be feeling. We are going to M-Con in 12 hours which gives you time to reach out to home and find out if anyone has survived. That is all,” he finished as he turned and walked off the deck, leaving the crew to take in the news together.  

Haven looked across the crew at Mike and saw him give her a silent nod before he turned away too.  “Kara, we are in uncharted waters,” she said, her heart sinking in her chest as she thought about her parents back home and her best friend.

Kara shook her head, “This will be an insane adventure for all of us.  I’m going to see what our orders are in the command room.”

Haven nodded before she went to her bunk to try and call her family.  She called every number she knew and she didn’t reach anyone. Her instincts wanted to let her sink down and let all her emotions out but the officer in her made her walk back out to take her post.  

As she was walking back to the command center, Slattery stopped her, “Did you get a hold of anyone?” he asked, his face looking heavy with masked pain.

If anyone else had asked her that question, she could have answered without emotion but she was vulnerable around him.  She felt one tear escape her eye as she shook her head no before she choked out, “How about you?”

“My girls are the only ones left and that was as of a few weeks ago when they were moved to a supposed safe center,” he responded before he pulled her into his arms.  He needed the comfort just as much as she did and he didn’t care anymore who knew about them. Nothing mattered now other then the few people left.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered against his chest.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Crew, we’re going to Guantanamo Bay to restock on fuel, food and supplies for our scientists,” Chandler announced over the intercom, “We’ll send three crews on land to secure what we need and we will do it quickly.  If you have any questions, please see your direct supervisor.”

Haven turned to Kara, “I guess I should get going to see which team I’ll be on.  Keep eyes out for us, deal?” she asked.

“You know it,” she replied, “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you or any of our shipmates.  I’ll signal you if anything looks bad from our view.”

Haven nodded in thanks before she headed up to the bridge to see which team Chandler would have her on.  When she arrived, Slattery looked over and saw her which caused his weary face to show a faint smile.

“What are you doing in these parts, Lieutenant?” Slattery asked.

Haven shook her head at his comment before she replied, “I was coming to see which team I would be on for the land mission, Sir.”

She watched as Slattery’s face quickly lost the small smile and was replaced by an indignant expression, “I wouldn’t advise you to be sent on the teams.  We have enough people for you to remain behind eyes on the ship.”

Haven was surprised by his reaction but she knew not to question him in front of the crew or it could look like disrespect so she simply nodded, “Thank you, XO.  I’ll go back to my station.”

He could see the mix of confusion and disappointment on her face as she turned and left the bridge and once she was gone, Tom chimed in.

“Mike, why can’t Lieutenant Jackson be on my mission?  I was going to have her on my team for her excellent hand to hand combat skills,” Tom asked, looking at his friend as though he had just realized what had been going on between them for the last six months, since even before their Antarctica mission.

Mike shook his head, “I just don’t believe it’s in the ships best interest to have every good combat officer out at one time.  If you think otherwise then take her. You are the Captain.”

Tom nodded, unsure of what to make of the situation but he wanted to test his theory, “I will do just that.  Will you go tell her she’ll be with me going after the food in the warehouse?”

Mike didn’t blink an eye as he stood and nodded before turning to follow Haven.  He didn’t have far to go before he caught up with her, “Lieutenant Jackson!” he shouted to get her attention.

Haven stopped and turned around to face her superior, “Yes, Sir?”

“Wow, it’s almost as chilly in this hallway as it was in Antarctica,” he commented, “The Captain wants you on his team to go for the food stores,” he added, “Go prepare for your mission.  We’re almost there. Are you clear on your orders?”

Haven looked around for a moment and saw a small closet so she gestured toward it so he’d know she wanted to see him more privately.  He followed her lead and once they were as alone as they could be, Haven reached up and placed a hand on his chest.

“Why are you suddenly so worried?  I’ve been on almost every land mission we’ve ever done because of my skills.  I’ve never seen you look like that when you thought about me doing it before,” she asked while explaining her thoughts.

Mike looked down at her before he placed his hand on top of hers, “There is a good chance that you are all I have left in this world and as selfish as that may be, I don’t want to lose you.  This is a more dangerous task then anything you’ve done because if you don’t have your mask on at the right moment, you’ll get the disease and be gone. I am not used to that type of gravity when dealing with you going out.”

Haven nodded as she took a moment to take in his closeness before she spoke again.  “We can’t afford to be selfish right now as terrible as the sounds. The world is depending on us and we can’t go out together because you need to be ready to take command if something happens to Tom.  I wish I could stay behind to make you feel better but at some point you’ll be the one doing a dangerous thing and I’ll be on board worried. Just know that I will do everything in my power to come back.”

Slattery nodded as he let go of her hand and pulled her into his arms, leaning down to kiss her firmly on her lips.  He pulled back and had a wicked grin crossing his lips, “Come back and I’ll make it worth your while.”

Haven smiled wide at him before she got on her tiptoes to kiss him once more before she walked out of the closet to get ready to go on land.

 

She followed Chandler and the rest of the team across the island which was strangely abandoned.  She had a strong feeling of general unease but she couldn’t do anything but move forward and watch everything around her until they got out of there.  

As her team moved forward, Chandler stopped them with a hand motion.  Haven stopped and looked in his direction to see what he was looking at and she saw an arm hanging out of a truck about 30 yards ahead.  

“Masks!” Chandler ordered before another voice came on the scene.

“Get out of there!” the male voice yelled but before the team could register what he meant, the truck blew and sent the team back a few paces.  

Haven couldn’t hear at first once the smoke cleared because her ears were ringing but finally she heard Mike’s voice, “Haven!” she heard him yelling and she knew from the sense of panic he had patched in to just her comm.  

“I’m good,” she finally replied as she moved forward with her team to find out who this stranger was.  

“Are you sure?” Slattery asked, not ready to take her word at first and before he linked back with the rest of the team. 

Haven laughed to herself so he wouldn’t hear because she actually thought he was being adorable with his new found protectiveness, “I promise that I am perfect.  A few cuts is the worst I’m coming home with. Get the rest of the team back online.”

She heard an audible grunt of annoyance before he was addressing Tom once more.  Haven took that opportunity to analyze the man approaching them. Now that her hearing was clear, she recognized him. 

“Tex?” she asked, moving forward near Tom.

She watched the man look at her and a smile cross his lips, “Haven Jackson!  How the hell are you?”

“I’m good.  What are you doing setting off bombs?” she asked as she walked forward against the warnings from her fellow teammates and wrapped her arms around Tex in a bear hug.  

“Excuse me,” she heard Slattery back through the comm, “Care to explain how you know this man?”

Haven rolled her eyes before she spoke, “This is Tex.  He was a guard here and I met him when I brought a prisoner a few years back.  My ship got caught her for a month because of a storm and he taught me the combat skills that you guys value from me.  He’s not a threat but I think he can tell us who is. Tex?”

“Thanks beautiful,” he took that as his moment to explain, “There were six of us left and we let out the fourteen prisoners who are all with Al Qaeda but they turned on us and I’m all that’s left.  Two of them were headed toward your ship with some pretty big guns.”

Tom huffed before he told Mike what they’d just learned and then turned back to Tex, “Where are the rest?”

“Hold up in the food warehouse,” he replied, “I can get you in there and we can take them out together if you want some extra help.”

“If Jackson trusts you then I do too,” Tom replied, “Lead the way.”

 

With a few complications, the land teams completed their missions and got back on board.  When Haven got back onto the ship, Slattery was waiting for her. 

“Did your boyfriend decide to join us?” he asked, his face curled into a scowl.

Haven suppressed a smile before speaking, “He was like a big brother to me during my time trapped here so you don’t have to be jealous though I won’t lie, it’s pretty sexy,” she initiated before walked up and trailing a finger suggestively down his chest, stopping just before his belt buckle.  

“It’s a little public here don’t you think?” he teased, “Later.”

Before anyone could get fully settled, Granderson called through the comm, “Captain?”

Tom took a deep breath, exhausted, “Yes?”

“There’s a Russian warship approaching us,” she answered causing everyone to jump into action.  

“All hands,” Tom changed the channel to address the entire ship, “Man your battlestations.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Not a moment to get a breather,” Haven joked as she locked eyes with Slattery for a moment before she took off her gear and raced to the Comm Center.  

When she arrived, Kara was already in position, “Good work today.  You knowing that guy probably saved a lot of potential injuries,” she commented.

Haven nodded as she pulled on her headset and awaited commands from the bridge.  

Nothing came as Chandler waged a meeting instead of surrendering Dr. Scott and the piece of the cure potential they had.  

Haven took a must needed shower and thirty minute nap while Chandler met with his senior advisors to make a game plan.  When she returned to her seat, Kara was grinning which made Haven smile instantly.

“What’s got you so giddy?” Haven asked, “Are you and Danny going to go public with your secret romance?”

Kara shook her head with a laugh, “When you and Slattery do.  I’m going on a mission.”

“You go girl!” Haven replied, “What caused you to be the chosen one?”

“They needed a woman to pose as Dr. Scott and since you have glasses, they chose me,” Kara beamed.  

Haven smiled back with pride, “So, have they decided on a mission?”

“Slightly,” Kara replied, “Chandler just left to meet with the Russian commander but he learned in the meeting that Quincy has been working against us and he had a plan to sneak Dr. Scott off board and to the Russians no matter what happened in the meeting because until she’s off the ship, he can’t shoot at us.  So, what we’re going to do is pretend to bring her over while sneaking out in a very shallow, narrow part of the bay.”

“Wow, that is a lot in just the few minutes I stepped away,” Haven replied, “Good luck.  You’re going to a great job on your mission and I have no doubt we will slip right out of these bastards fingers.  Anything else I should know other then not having my best set of eyes next to me while we go?”

“There is another important detail that I think you’ll like very much,” Kara began, having trouble holding back her smile, “Slattery is taking my place to help hit the coral patch in the bay we’ll be going through since Chandler is on the bridge.”

Haven had to use all the muscles in her face to suppress a smile as giddy as Kara’s, “I shouldn’t be allowed to have this much happiness in this crisis.”

“Sometimes it’s that happiness that allows us to keep going so embrace it,” Kara replied, “I’ll see you after we get out of here.”

“Good luck,” she replied with salute before Kara left and moments later Slattery slid into her seat.  

“Lieutenant, I’ll be your second set of eyes on this shot if that is acceptable,” he commented as he pulled on his headset.

“I can’t think of a better substitute,” Haven replied before she looked away to hide her smile from him.

“I can see your schoolgirl grin in your screen, Jackson,” he said with a mocking tone.

Haven slid her foot toward hers and gently kicked it under the console, “Pay attention to yours.  We’re getting sloppy with our sneakiness,” she added, a little worried. 

Slattery took off his headset and gestured for her to do the same which she did.  He leaned over close to her ear, his warm breath hitting it first causing a shiver to run down her spine before he whispered, “The rule book is gone so there is nothing keeping us apart anymore and I am perfectly ok with that,” he explained before he pulled his face away and raised his hand to pull her face toward his.  That’s when he leaned in and placed his lips gently to hers in front of everyone in the Comm Center. Haven felt her eyes widen in surprise as he did what he did but she gave in as her eyes closed and she felt his tongue trace her lips before she pulled away, “That’s probably enough surprise for the people of this ship for the day,” she said, shocked by his newfound change of heart regarding the two of them.  

“Captain,” Slattery said over the headset he’d placed back on, “Let Jackson and I know when you’re ready for us to blast the coral.”

“Did you just kiss Jackson in front of the crew down there?” Tom asked in only Mike’s ears.

“Yes Sir and I am prepared to face any consequences for my actions,” he replied, “I’ve been under the radar with her for six months so it was just a matter of time.”

“Mike,” Tom replied, the smile clear in his voice, “You’ve become a better officer over the last six months and you keep your cool much more efficiently so if Jackson is the cause of that, then you have my blessing but focus on the mission until we get out of this particular situation, deal?”

“Yes Sir,” Slattery replied, “Give us the word and we will fire once we are locked onto the target.”

“Does he know already?” Haven asked once Slattery looked back at her.

Mike nodded, “Don’t worry, we’re good just like I said and to be honest, it’s possible he’s known for awhile.”

“Your outburst on the bridge about me going on the land mission probably didn’t do our sneaking around any favors but it does feel freeing to not have to hide it anymore,” she said as she focused back on the task at hand, Slattery doing the same.

The ship neared the coral and once it did, Slattery and Jackson locked in to their target, awaiting Chandler’s command.

The ship was in complete silence as everyone hoped that everyone was on their A game to make sure they didn’t tear the hull apart on the coral while also hoping their decoy would work.  The plan had so many moving parts it had to work on every level or it would all fail. Haven smiled to herself as she thought about that. All of their plans worked like that and somehow they always got through it.  She was always reminded of the original  _ Star Trek  _ while she was on the Nathan James because they were just as risky and in situations no one else had ever faced.  

“Jackson and Slattery,” Tom came through their headpieces, “On my mark.”

“We have the target and we’re ready for your word,” Haven replied.  She gave Mike a side smile before looking back at her mark. 

The quiet was staggering as they awaited their moment but Haven couldn’t help but enjoy how much fun it was to be working directly with Mike.  

“You two are about to go,” Tom said as he watched the ship make it’s final approach carrying the fake Quincy and Dr. Scott, “Fire now,” he ordered.

Slattery and Jackson took their shots and then held their breath and each other’s hands as they waited to see if they cleared the narrow space.  After a few minutes filled with sound effects no one on a warship wants to hear, Tom addressed the ship.

“We’re clear with no damage to the Hull,” he announced, “We’re going to pick up our cargo and get out of here.”

Haven took her head set off and sat back breathing a sigh of relief before she caught Mike watching her. “What?” she asked.

“I enjoyed that a lot.  I need to see if I have a space on the bridge for you because we work together very well,” he noted before he stood to walk back up there, shooting her a wink before he walked away.  


End file.
